


Love & Trust

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now can you tell me why I just did that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Trust

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #474 "tell me why"

“Okay,” said Abby, as she went back over the code she’d just used to hack into the very, very but not secure enough server, erasing any evidence she’d ever digitally been there. “Now can you tell me why I just did that?”

“I—,” said Tony, “Honestly, I have no idea what you just did.”

“No, the hacking,” she said. “Why was I hacking them?”

He frowned. “You mean, you did it just because I asked you to?”

“Of course!” said Abby, as though it was obvious. “I trust you.”

Tony grinned and kissed her cheek. “Love you, too, Abby.”

THE END


End file.
